


Sunflower

by pedalprince



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Weather, Chance Meetings, College, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Reunions, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedalprince/pseuds/pedalprince
Summary: Kageyama happens upon Hinata after years apart, and their worlds collide again.





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> BOLD OF YOU TO ASSUME I WAS OVER SPORTS ANIME, WELCOME 2019
> 
> I will always cherish these two

The morning was gray and rainy.

Kageyama Tobio, now a college student, jogged along the same path he used in high school and tried (coolly) not to slip and land on his face. Music pounded in his ears and mixed with his heartbeat. It was fine, though.

_Because somehow, he didn’t really mind noise anymore._

Anyway, it was comforting - freeing - to blast down the road while it poured. He allowed himself to smile slightly before he ran on.

But right at the junction with Karasuno High School gymnasium lay a familiar orange mop of hair, splayed in the mud.

Kageyama decelerated and paused, brushing aside his soaked bangs and squinting in concern.

_Hinata...wasn’t moving._

His brain yelled at him. Yelled things about how he hadn’t seen Hinata Shoyo in 2 years, how he wishes they could talk again but felt the whole time that well, maybe it was BETTER then because Kageyama had barely learned how to be nice to people, and Hinata… Hinata always fought with him, and always was good with people, and, and...who WAS he to care anymore?

_Why was he… why was he suddenly so scared?_

Kageyama checked Hinata’s pulse and found that it was extremely weak. Felt his forehead, and found a fever.

He lifted him up into his arms, mind attacking him, and body acting on its own.

Kageyama Tobio was quite the sight at the hospital. A handsome young man who had conquered the unrelenting disease known as RBF, Kageyama’s face glowed with a princely desperation. The nurses jolted after pausing their activities, and Hinata was checked in. Kageyama followed them like an anxious, overwhelmed puppy, and the staff so pitied his expression that they let him.

Hinata had a dangerously high fever, but the illness was stabilized in his hours at the hospital. Kageyama ran in and out to bring flowers from the hospital florist and check in with their old friends from Karasuno, but otherwise sat diligently on watch at Hinata’s side. He was so panicked that he hadn’t even considered the rumors that had already spread in the ward about a sweet boy who seemed nearly in tears over his unfortunate friend.

_“It’s the cutest thing, he bought him sunflowers.”_

_“Sunflowers? What an interesting choice.”_

Kageyama hadn’t meant to leave Hinata’s side.

They were riding momentum, and he was addicted.

They were unstoppable.

He couldn’t imagine the sport without Hinata beside him.

That is...until Hinata’s mother got sick, and the financial offer of a school in Osaka was one that Hinata could not refuse.

Kageyama had openly cried for the first and last time that day. He was no crybaby, and the tears came on so suddenly that he could not stop them from falling. The team stood there, worried and unsure. Hinata could only smile gently and put a hand on Kageyama’s arm.

Hinata sometimes sent pictures of Osaka and his new gym to Kageyama. He was very dedicated to staying in touch, and Kageyama was moved - just a little. Just enough to send a selfie every few weeks when he got in the mood. Distance was the great enemy of their relationship, which in some ways had barely begun.

At this thought, Hinata’s eyes fluttered open. He murmured incoherently before his vision cleared up and revealed a sopping wet Kageyama Tobio, curled up in a chair beside him. Kageyama’s head was resting on his folded arms, and he was sleeping. His lashes were soft, and…

_H-Hold on, Hinata! Stop it! You used to wanna deck this guy!_

Hinata shook his head in protest, but the wave of nausea hitting him forced him to return to laying still. He turned his head to gaze at Kageyama’s napping figure.

“It’s you again, Kageyama.”

Hinata then turned to view the splash of color to the right.

On the nightstand sat a vase of sunflowers.

Hinata smiled to himself and sighed.

“Wow! Such a dedicated partner!

...I missed that.

But I’d never say that to your face!”

“Too bad.”

Hinata jolted at the familiar thunder in Kageyama’s voice.

“I heard all of that.”

But instead of his trademark smile of horrors (copyright 2015), Hinata flushed at the sight of Kageyama’s joking smile.

“Well everything I said is cancelled!”

“Yeah. No. I heard it.”

“KAGEYAMA!”

Hinata sat bolt upright in bed, his body moving on its own to the tune of their classic routine.

But Hinata was still a patient, and he grew dizzy instantly.

Instead of hitting the bed or the ground, however, he found that he was caught by Kageyama, who was staring down at him with agitation.

“Don’t get up! You’ve barely recovered!”

“What are YOU doing handling someone with a fever?! And you’re wet! Gross! Go dry off!”

Kageyama ground his teeth in response, but laid Hinata back down and plopped into his chair.

“I found you… in the rain, you know. What were you thinking?”

The atmosphere in the room darkened, synchronizing with an intensification in the outside downpour. Hinata’s eyes closed, and he breathed deeply.

“I was hit with a feeling when I came back here for a practice with my team, and I… couldn’t help running without stopping. We hadn’t come in a while. I did that for days! I must have… passed out… haha… cause of that.”

“That sounds like you!”

“But I had a reason!”

“Like what? What was good enough to get hurt for?”

Hinata flinched. He hadn’t pinpointed the exact reason yet. But since he had arrived, he was so anxious that he couldn’t act with reason. It was like he was looking for something. Or…

Was it someone?

Hinata shook his head again, and was hit with yet another round of nausea. He squinted in discomfort and pulled the sheets up to his chin.

Kageyama tilted his head with concern and obvious confusion. He wasn’t exactly the king of emotional implications, and couldn’t figure out what Hinata was feeling. He did know, however, that it must have had something to do with their old friends. He pulled out his phone in an attempt to call on Daichi, who had joined his college team.

Hinata’s hand, however, reached out to stop him, his eyes flashing gold as they opened.

“H-hold on. Hold on. I don’t wanna see anyone yet.”

Kageyama paused, a serious look in his eye. “Why not? I’m sure they want to know you’re okay.”

Hinata...knew why.

He knew exactly why, and it had awoken in him as soon as he saw that skyline.

Whatever the reason, he missed Kageyama. And even though they fought like hell, Kageyama’s toss was the only one that had ever left his whole body ringing with overwhelming emotion. Kageyama was always there.

Until he wasn’t.

But Hinata’s heart hadn’t forgotten what Kageyama really meant to him underneath all of their spit fests and yelling.

The Kageyama in front of him was someone he no longer truly knew. And though that was sad, it somehow felt like enough that it was Kageyama who found him and made sure he was safe. He was relieved Kageyama was in his life again.

Hinata’s hand gingerly lifted from Kageyama’s wrist, and Kageyama returned his phone to his backpack.

He then lifted up his shirt and took it off without any warning.

Hinata screamed and sent the whole ER staff running, face on fire. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Kageyama, who looked back at him with calm confusion. The nurse screamed herself when she walked in, and immediately closed the door after checking on Hinata’s condition.

Hinata’s steady gaze was boring a hole in Kageyama, and he blushed as he reached for his backup t-shirt in his bag and slipped it on.

“You… you said I was wet. So I fixed that. Better?”

Hinata’s mouth moved, but no words came out.

They had changed in front of each other so many times. Why was it bothering him now?

Hinata cleared his throat and crossed his arms. “For that, you owe me another hour here! That’s an order!”

Kageyama glared at him, sighing. “Whatever, I was going to stay anyway.”

He huffed, returned to his original sleeping position, and began to fall asleep.

Hinata’s hand automatically reached out again and touched Kageyama’s arm. It was a sensation that made Kageyama‘s spine chill, a ghost of a feeling preying on him. His eyes clouded, and his expression fell. He wasn’t looking at Hinata.

“What is it?”

Hinata was surprised at his own movement, but he didn’t pull away. He swallowed and looked at Kageyama’s tuft of half dried hair and breathed in.

“Don’t look so sad! I’m transferring!”

Kageyama felt himself cave to a near heart attack, and this time it was Hinata making sure he didn’t fall to the floor. Hinata laughed.

“I kind of decided that just now. But my mom started working again recently, so our income is back to where it was before. I can come back again. She said it a while ago, but I hesitated for a lot of reasons.”

“Where… where are you transferring?”

“Your school. Where else?”

Kageyama froze, his mind melting. He crumpled even further in Hinata’s grasp.

“But why?”

Hinata’s expression was filled with an intense warmth. “I miss you guys. I didn’t feel right. I needed to have you setting for me again. Unless I did this I felt like I’d, I dunno, regret something huge! My mom was all for it. She knew how much this meant to me.”

Kageyama couldn’t help himself. The change in atmosphere was so unpredictable and wild when they met again - but he wasn’t surprised. The old Karasuno setter’s light returned to his eyes, and he blubbered into a smile.

“Uh. Good.”

Hinata wheezed and patted his back. Kageyama turned red, his cheeks puffing.

“So eloquent, Kageyama! Future emperor Mr. Tobio!”

“What? Emperor?”

“I’m kidding! Really!”

“Ugh, I want a juice box.”

“Me too. Do you think they have them in this floor’s machines?”

“They’re a staple. Of course, dumbass.”

“This is the only time I’m okay with being called a dumbass.”

“Yeah, whatever!”

And with that, Kageyama and Hinata’s worlds collided once again, in sync with the rain stopping, and the sun coming out from behind the tufts of cloud.

Kageyama sat up, stretching and yawning.

“It’s good to be back.”

Hinata just beamed.

“Yeah.”


End file.
